Shadow dancer
by HiomiYuuki
Summary: Luna was the youngest of three. Her older siblings were Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi was the only one who noticed that she was there. Everything changed for her when he left.
1. Chapter 1

Luna pov~

I was running to the compound to tell my brother what happened in school. He was the only one in my family who knew i even existed. The closer I got i started to smell blood.

I ran up to the gate and the first thing that I saw was bodies, everywhere. I suddenly got very scared. I ran up to the main house to check for my brother. I finally found him, but not the way i expected. "Itachi-nii, what happened?" I asked. "Cant you tell, I killed everyone to test my power." He said. I looked at him in shock.

As i stared off into space I did not notice that Sasuke was right next to me. I finally noticed him and saw that he was afraid. I looked back to where Itachi was and saw that he wasnt there.

I fell to the floor and started crying, realizing what has happened. ' _Big brother has left me_ ' I thought as I cried. That daychanged my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna pov~

i woke up with a start! ' _Damn it, I had that dream again!_ ' I thought. Ever since that day, my life has been a living hell. Sasuke blamed me for Itachi doing what he did because when we were little I was always around Itachi. Slowly I looked around my room. It was black with a cherry blossom tree painted on and a picture of a crow.

I got up and got dressed to go to the academy. My outfit consisted of a black tank top, black cargo pants, leather gloves that went up to my elbows, black combat boots, and a chocker that looked like a cats collar. I tied up my long black hair to keep it out of my face and strapped on my weapons pouch to my waist. Even though I was a year younger than Sasuke I was graduating with him. Blegh!

I ran out of the door because i knew that if I didnt then i would be late. I was half way to the school when i heard the screeches of my siblings fangirls. I groaned in annoyance. ' _They couldnt get any louder if they tried could they?_ ' I thought. I got to class and saw the blonde class clown, Naruto, sitting on the ground, beaten up. I sighed and walked to my seat at the back of the classroom and spaced out.

(Time skip because I am a lazy waffle :p)

well now it is official, I am a ninja! I walked home and tried to figure out where to tie the headband. After a while I decided to tie it around my thigh. I got home and started to make dinner for myself, knowing that Sasuke will not eat dinner with me. Sigh! I finished and cleaned up the dishes. I looked around and headed to my room where i changed into my pjs and went to sleep. Hopefully i get a team who I can tell my secret to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dun dun dun, what is her secret! Find out soon :p


	3. Chapter 3

Luna pov~

The next day i woke up remembering that we were gonna be placed on teams today. I got up and dressed into my usual outfit, but this time I strapped a sword, as big as Zabuza Momochi's sword, to my back. Yes I know who he is. Lets just say that I met him a few years ago, but that is a story for later on.

I walked to the school and sat down. It was so noisy so I took out my mp3 nano and ear buds and tuned every one out. I tuned back in to everything when i saw Iruka-sensei walk in. He said some boring speech in which i didnt listen very well. I looked over to Sasuke, only to see that he was glaring to the front of the room.

i finally heard Iruka-sensei calling out teams. "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and since there is an odd number of genin, Luna Uchiha." When Iruka said my full name it caused an uproar. No one really knew that I was an Uchiha. Either that, or they didnt care enough to remember it. Also, it may be my looks that make me not look like an Uchiha. I may have the raven hair and pale complex, but thats where it stops.

i am short, four foot ten to be exact. Also my eyes are what made me stand out from my family. They are red, and I do not mean bloodshot. I was born with my eyes. It made me the outcast of the clan. Also along my back, I have a tattoo like seal. It makes a bunch of different pattern that I cannot explain. It is very complicated. I used to be a sweet girl, but when big brother Itachi left, I became cold. Much like duckbutt Sasuke did. I know its not nice to call one of my brothers that, but he never acted like one.

Like all of the other clan members, he treated me like an outcast. When we were very young, he watched as they abused me. I could tell that he was to scared to try and help me out. But I can already tell you, nothing would have happened to Sasuke.

"...una...Lu...Luna!" A voice was calling me. I snapped out of my daydream and looked up. It was Sasuke. "Everyone already left." He told me. I looked around and saw no one. I stood up slowly and looked at brother. 'Maybe I should be nicer to him.' I thought. I left without saying a word to him. It looked like he didnt want to be bothered. I sat down by a tree to eat lunch. I looked up just in time to see naruto slipping into an opened window. ' _What is he doing now?_ ' I questioned in my mind.

I finally figured that I did not want to know. So I left it be. I sat there a while longer and began to feel drowsy. Finally, I couldnt stay awake much longer, so I slipped into peaceful sleep. When I woke up again I was back in the classroom with my three teammates. Just then the door opened and in walked our sensei. He looked around at all of us. When he looked at me he gave me a knowing look.

' _Crap, has he figured out my secret?!_ '


End file.
